


Intensity Intensifies

by OnceUponADestiel (Jems_of_Grace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless!Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Crack, M/M, POV Sam, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, dean is bi, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jems_of_Grace/pseuds/OnceUponADestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas might be close friends, sure. But Sam hadn't exactly been expecting them to stop dead in the middle of a bustling street midway through town and start making out up against the closest store window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity Intensifies

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I ordinarily prefer shipper!Sam and Sam knows head canons over clueless!Sam any day but I made an exception for this story.

It was the oddest thing and it happened at the most random of times. 

One minute the three of them are making their way down a busy high street, albeit silently as they were jostled on either side by other commuters, each lost in their own thoughts... the next, Dean stops dead in his tracks, causing Sam to walk into the back of him. 'Umph,' he groaned, rubbing at his shoulder. 'You could've warned me, Dean! What's up any-?' But the end of Sam's question was lost to shock as his brother turned around, grabbed Cas roughly by the shoulders and dived in for his mouth, lips first.

Cas kissed Dean back with all the passion of an over enthusiastic porn star; pushing Dean up against the nearest store window - which featured a comparatively innocent display of pink crystals - and licking deep into his mouth whilst Dean did nothing to stop him but made odd little hopeless crooning sounds of barely held together satisfaction.

Sam stood back, gawping like a fish. 'Cause like,  _seriously? What the actual fuck?_

'Um, guys?' he finally managed to croak out when he realized they wouldn't be coming up for air any sooner than was absolutely necessary. 'Guys?' he tried again, this time a little louder. 'What's happening?'

Cas seemed perfectly content to go on ignoring him but Dean reluctantly tilted his face away from his friend who gave a disgruntled moan. Still, Dean didn't seem capable of tearing his eyes away from Cas's, even as he spoke to Sam.

 'Fuck's sake, Sammy! What does it look like's happening?'

'You're... you're kissing Cas...'

'Genius,' Dean said, tone dripping with sarcasm. 'Talk about bad timing, dude.' And without further explanation they went right on with their kissing, like it was a regular every day occurrence.

Sam gawped at them whilst his flabbergasted brain tried to make sense of what he was seeing. On the one hand, sure... Dean and Cas were pretty close as best friends go and yeah, occasionally the eye contact could get a _little_ intense... but Sam had seen no indication that this was coming. I mean, sure, Cas had always seemed oblivious to the common human trait of a need for personal space, especially when it came to Dean... but Sam had always put that down to him being an angel and a pretty weird guy at that.

And Dean... well, he'd _always_ claimed to be straight and Sam had seen little reason to believe otherwise. Doctor Sexy aside, Sam had always taken Dean at his word...

And then there was the fact that even with the tiny chance that they had been in a relationship all along, it seemed pretty unlikely that they would have randomly started making out in public...

Nope. There was definitely something seriously not right with this situation.

Something supernatural even.

Sorry.

Without much further thought, Sam reached in between the two men, forcing them apart with a hand on both of their chests, staring between their irritated faces.

'What the actual fuck, Sam?' And okay, yeah, Dean seemed pretty angry right now but it was Cas's face that scared him the most. 

'Sam, if you do not let go, I will have no choice but to smite you,' he growled. Sam blinked at him, turning to Dean with disbelief and okay, gross - Dean looked totally turned on by Cas's macho bullshit; biting his lip hard and staring gooey eyed at him like he could barely restrain himself from jumping him. 

'Cas,' Sam informed him calmly. 'You're not actually an angel anymore.' Dean suddenly looked ready to start throwing punches. 'And Dean... do you  _really_ think you're in your right mind, right now? Do you really think under normal circumstance you'd be kissing _Cas_?' Dean opened his mouth to object but Sam cut across him before he had a chance. 'For years and years I've watched you charm your way into literally _dozens_ of girls pants but not once have I _ever_ seen you go after another guy.' Dean looked likely to try interrupting again so Sam quickly butted in one last time. 'I think you and Cas may be under the influence of something.'

'I've not had a drink in  _days!'_ Dean spluttered, seemingly offended. 

Sam rolled his eyes. 'I'm not talking about  _alcohol_. And whilst we're on the topic, I'm not talking about recreational drug use either.'

'Well maybe you should cut to the chase, Sammy and explain what exactly you think we're hopped up on. I've got an  _angel_ to get back to.' Dean retorted, making a point to emphasize the word 'angel' as he winked across at Cas.

'Fucks sake, Dean! I'm talking about _spell craft_. Curses, hexes, jinxes! Magick ring any bells?'

'To be fair, Sam. Even if we are under the influence of some kind of curse,' and Cas's expression made it very clear that he doubted it. 'It's not doing any actual _harm._ '

'Yeah, what he said. It's just kissing, dude. Chilax.'

Sam threw Dean his number one bitch face because, did he  _really_ just say that? 'Not doing any _harm?_ Someone is messing with you. This is the very _opposite_ of free will. You know that thing that's so freaking important to us we altered fate to keep it. You're acting out of character and when you get back to reality, you're both gonna be feeling pretty damn embarrassed by all of this.' Cas actually smiled at Sam, looking on wistfully whilst Dean guffawed, actual tears starting to streak his face as he was bent double with laughter. 

'Embarrassed?' he managed to choke out. 'Dude, I'll be thanking the person that cast that curse on _bended_ knee!'

This gave Sam all the time he needed to drag the two men back up the high street, jostling by other pedestrians who looked on at them curiously. 

They reached the park car and Sam threw a still giggling Dean into the back seat of the Impala before strapping Cas down in the front passenger seat. Unfortunately he'd forgotten to do Dean's seat belt so he was treated with the unfortunate side view entertainment of his brother leaning over the back of Cas's chair to stroke his hair and lick out the inside of his ears for the entire drive back to the bunker. Sam nearly crashed the car a couple of times when Cas let out unfortunately timed groaning noises.

By the time they reached the bunker, Sam's trademark bitch face had become a permanent feature.

 

'It's for your own good,' Sam explained to a furious Dean half an hour later. He'd managed to trick the idiots into separate rooms and had locked the doors behind him. 'Trust me, you'll be thanking me for this when the curse is lifted,' he added patiently. He was stood in the corridor, back against the wall, speaking through the wood as Dean continued to try to pound the door down from the other side.

'Sam. You're my brother and I love ya and everything but sometimes you can be a real fucking moron,' he bellowed back, barging at the door with every other word, causing it to shake on its hinges. 'A  _clueless,_ totally  _blind,_ MORON!'

'DEAN!' came Cas's throaty shout from the locked door opposite.

'Oh no,' Sam muttered miserably, sliding down to his knees. Despite keeping them separated, he'd had no choice but to keep them in close quarters; if he was going to keep an eye on them both, he couldn't be running from one end of the bunker to the other. Fortunately, they hadn't realized until now, exactly how close together they actually were. But now the game was up.

'CAS!' Sam closed his eyes wearily as his brother screamed the ex-angel's name for all he was worth. The sound ricocheted down the corridor, bouncing off the walls and Sam wouldn't have been surprised to learn that they'd heard him back in central Lebanon. 'CAS! I'll find a way out. I'll get back to you I swear!'

'Fuck's sake. Have you heard yourself, Dean?' Sam asked, raising his voice slightly but it was no good - they were to wrapped up in the thought of each other to notice a word he was saying.

'He won't be able to keep us apart forever,' Cas shouted back. 'I'll wait for you, Dean. Always.' 

'Oh my god,' Sam gasped, hand sliding down his face in despair and a barely concealed grin at the hilarity of the situation. 'This isn't happening. This isn't _actually_ happening.' He felt bad for making fun of them but promised himself that in a few days when this was all over, he'd find time to laugh his fucking ass off.

'I fucking love you, Cas,' Dean bellowed out, completely oblivious to Sam's dilemma. 

'I love you too, Dean Winchester,' Cas answered back formally and Sam couldn't be certain but he thought he could hear the sounds of gross uncontrollable sobbing from the other side of Dean's door.  _They couldn't actually be serious?_

There was only one thing Sam could think to do.

Research.

The research was slow and unfulfilling. Sam pored over books on spell craft, looking through every kind of love potion or infatuation spell he could find but nothing seemed to fit. Nearly everything seemed to require that one or both of them should swallow something (be it a combination of herbs, or semen or blood. _Witches man,_ Dean was right; totally gross...) or required a strand of their hair to complete a complicated ritual.

But as far he knew, neither Dean nor Cas had swallowed _anything,_ nor been involved in any rituals that he was aware of... all he had to go off was the incredibly vague fact that it had happened all of a sudden with seemingly nothing to kick start it. A casual walk down the street with no potential threats in sight...

Also, the slightly disturbing question as to why anyone might want Dean and Cas to fall madly in love in the first place?

Sam came to the conclusion that he would have to return to that particular street and investigate further. He's have to check on Dean and Cas before he left of course. Sam approached the corridor tentatively, thinking he'd still be able to hear them shouting out for one another and busting against their doors. But Sam found the sounds that actually met his ears to be far more disturbing and he dreaded to think what he might have missed.

' _... your_ eyes, _man... I've just never been able to get over them..._ '

' _What do you mean?_ '

' _They're like... blue..._ '

' _Yes, Dean. Jimmy Novak's eyes really were very blue and now I wear them for him. My own eyes... well I'm not entirely sure what color they are... least ways I don't know the name of that color in any human language..._ '

' _Naw, man. You don't get it. For_ me _, your eyes, Jimmy's eyes, are_ you _. That's the only_ you _I've ever known... but if it were Jimmy looking back at me... it wouldn't be the same... I remember - when we met him that one time, I mean... and it wasn't the same._ ' Cas had gone silent on the other side of his door. Perhaps, like Sam, he simply couldn't think of an appropriate response to such a statement. Indeed, Sam himself was thinking back to the time they'd met Jimmy Novak and thinking how he hadn't been able to discern  _any_ physical differences. ' _Yeah... his mannerisms were different and everything,_ ' Dean seemed to have warmed to the topic. ' _And the way you talk... even your voice carries differently..._ '

' _I hadn't realized._ '

Sam stood silently in the hallway, wondering when might be a good time to interrupt. Or even, if it was worth interrupting at all... It was all very in-depth, emotionally thought threw words for a guy who was under a spell...

' _And_ very _blue doesn't cut them justice by a mile,_ ' Dean said suddenly and with a great deal of passion began to wax poetic about the exact hue of Cas's eyes with a level of detail which suggested this wasn't the first time he'd thought about it... ' _They're like freaking oceans... so deep... bottomless, y'know... but not that wishy washy kinda watery blue like most blue eyes... they're darker than that, more like the sky right before the sun dips below the horizon but real crystalline, like actual freaking sapphires! 'S'not natural, I swear!_ ' A seconds silence passed before he finished. ' _I could look at them forever and never get bored..._ '

All this from the man who prided himself on staying clear of 'chick-flick moments'. Sam suppressed a chuckle, Dean had just provided him with enough material to mock him with for the rest of his life.

' _Your eyes too are very beautiful..._ ' Cas returned.

' _Yeah? I always thought they were kinda boring._ '

' _Oh no, Dean. Quite the contrary! Fine striations of green and gold, with flecks of palest browns and greys... but it's the green hues that are the most vivid of all - every different shade: apple and moss and olive... Nothing can liken the colour of them... though they bare many similarities to the grass on the prairies... or over the Savannah... Like newly opened leaves on the trees in spring, or when the sun peeks through the canopy of leaves and branches at the centre of a dense forest... I must confess... they are one of my favourite features about you..._ '

Sam rolled his eyes.

' _Just one of your favourites, eh?_ ' and Sam could tell from his tone of voice that Dean would be winking if only he could make eye contact with Cas right now, his voice flirtatious and excited.

' _Yes,_ ' Cas agreed, seeing no need to expand, so Dean asked him.

' _What else do you like?_ '

' _Your freckles,_ ' Cas admitted immediately and without forethought, almost like he'd been thinking about them anyway... ' _The way they scatter across your nose and cheeks and across your shoulders... I confess, I'm somewhat curious and have often wondered, as to how far those constellations dance across your bare skin... beyond the borders of your clothes..._ '

Sam actually gasped; this was getting a little uncomfortable.

' _Cas!_ ' Dean moaned. ' _Man, I wanna show you so bad... need you here..._ '

Sam cleared his throat loudly and the two men went silent behind their locked doors. 'Um... guys? I'm heading out. Shouldn't be more than a couple of hours. You gonna be all right?' 

'Fucks sake, Sammy! Can you please just let us out?'

'Sorry, Dean. It's not what you would want.' Dean actually growled in response. 

'I promise you, Sam; if you allow us out of our aligning rooms, we'll be sure to behave.' Cas assured him, in a voice that promised otherwise. 

Dean moaned at the sound of Cas's voice. 

'Yeah, somehow I doubt that,' and Sam quickly retreated back up the corridor before he could respond. 

 

It had gotten quite late by this time, the sky had dimmed to a dusky grey by the time he stepped outside the bunker but that suited him better - there'd be less people around to witness his potentially out of the ordinary behavior.

The roads were almost empty and Sam made a quick journey back into town, parking up in the same place as earlier. It was deadly quiet, no sign of so much as an open bar and not a single living breathing human in sight. 

He walked cautiously back up the street, tracing their previous steps. 

It had been around this point, Sam figured, when Dean had randomly turned around to start making out with his best friend.

Sam glanced around, eyes catching immediately on the store were Cas had thrust Dean up against the display window. The sign overhead read _Bell, Book and Candle_  and behind the glass, Sam could see a display of colored crystals, silver pentacles and decks of tarot cards.

'Ugh. Dean's gonna love this...' Sam muttered sarcastically. 

He used his cellphone to flash a light over the sidewalk, revealing some kind of dark powder sprinkled all over the ground outside the occult shop. It blended in well enough that the average passer by wouldn't notice it, especially when it was as busy as it had been a few hours ago. At worst they might have thought it was roadside dust.

Warily, Sam kneeled down, touching the powder with his little finger and bringing it up to his nose to sniff.

Well, it wasn't sulfur, so that was a relief. At least there weren't demons involved in this as well as witches... But there was a distinct tang of something which could possibly be anise but further than that, Sam didn't recognize the distinctly sweet scent. 

He looked up, crossly, at the dark store windows. Likely there would be no one around at this hour, no one to question... but no one to get in the way either. 

He dug a hand into his jacket's inside pocket, bringing out his lock picking tools. The lock was almost too easy to pick and Sam might have wondered about that if he hadn't been so eager to get inside and take a look around.

Of course, it all became blatantly obvious less than three minutes later when he bent behind the counter to investigate some more _specialist_ items and he heard the distinctive click of a safety catch being released from somewhere behind him. 

'Doors spelled with an intruder alert, doofus,' came a drawl from somewhere over his shoulder, an accent he couldn't quite place. 'Witches store, duh... What d'ya expect?' 

Sam slowly raised his hands above his head and cautiously turned around. 

On the other side of the store was a young woman who looked like she'd barely reached the legal drinking age despite the fact that she was cocking a .22 semi-automatic rifle. Her long pale hair was twisted into a complicated braid which fell over one shoulder and her large dark eyes peered imperiously at him through the gloom. 

'Um,' Sam began stupidly. This wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting. 

'What d'ya want? Money?' 

'Um, no. No! Nothing like that... um, are you... I mean... do you...' 

'Spit.' 

'Are you the witch?' 

'What's it to you?' she asked, narrowing her big eyes. Sam sidestepped that one. 

'You got here really fast.'

'I live above the store.'

'Ah... do you _own_ the store?'

'Yeah...'

'Oh... I just figured you were a little young is all...' It was the wrong thing to say.

'What for? _Owning a store? Being a witch?_ Or clocking your sorry ass with my .22?'

'Um... _all_ of the above, actually?' the girl narrowed her eyes further.

'What d'you want?' she repeated.

Sam decided, unusually enough, that honestly was likely the best option in this situation. 'There was some powder outside on the sidewalk?' The girl bristled, obviously perfectly aware of what he was talking about. 'I was wondering what was in it. That's all, I swear.' 

The girl seemed to be measuring him up; this clearly wasn't what she'd been expecting. 'Why?'

Sam blinked. ''Cause... it seems to have had an unwanted side effect on my brother and his friend.'

The girl frowned. 'Seriously?'

'Yeah. Seriously. Since we walked past here earlier, they've been making out like a couple of horny teenagers.'

'Huh,' the girl lowered her rifle, obviously interested. 'That's pretty weird...'

'You have _no_ idea,' Sam agreed absentmindedly. 'So, d'you know what's in it? The powder, I mean.'

'Of course I _know_. I made it,' she snapped petulantly. 'S'nothing harmful if that's what your worried about. Calamus and licorice were the main ingredients. Then I worked a little spell over them as I ground um up,' she explained, matter-of-factly.

'Licorice,' well that explained the anise smell. 'What's calamus again?'

'Um, _sweet flag_ ring a bell?'

'Ah... yeah, makes sense... So _not_ a love spell then?'

'What? _No._ Of course not. Why would I sprinkle a love spell outside my store?'

'I've been wondering the exact same thing. All I can think is.. a _commandment_ spell, maybe?'

The girl rolled her eyes. 'Not quite. It's a _Compelling Powder_. I figured if I sprinkled it out front by the display window, it might y'know  _compel_ people to come in. And, y'know... actually  _buy_ something.'  

Sam nodded his head, fair enough... the girl had been trying to increase business... even if her means of doing so had been a little... unethical.

'Did it work?'

'I made more cash _today_ than I have in the last _month_ , so... yeah.' 

Sam nodded, not only did the spell  _work_ but it worked  _really_ well. Still didn't exactly explain the effect it seemed to have had on Dean and Cas.

'Are you a witch?' the girl asked curiously, peering over at Sam in the dark of the shop, trying to get a better look at him.

Sam snorted. 'No. I'm a hunter,' the girl blanched.

'Oh.'

'Yeah,' the girl looked seriously freaked so Sam decided to take pity on her. 'I still think you seem kinda young to own a store? What's your name, by the way?'

'Judika. And yeah... it was my Grandma's place... She died last year and left it all to me... Business ain't been going to great and I thought I was gonna loose it unless I could bring in some extra revenue...' Sam nodded. It made sense.'

'You're good.'

'I was trained by the best.'

'Your Grandma?' Judika nodded in confirmation. 

'Look... if you promise to take that compelling stuff up from outside... well, I know  _a lot_ of other hunters. Have a lot of contacts, if you see what I'm saying... people who _need_ stuff like this,' he gestured around the store. 'For, um... professional reasons... I could probably convince them to shop here if you want?'

Judika looked doubtful. 'Hunters need this stuff?' she asked skeptically, glancing up towards the dream catchers hanging from the ceiling.

'Yeah. Absolutely. Some of it anyways... You'd have to be prepared to try and get hold of some specialty ingredients or tools from time to time but-'

'I can do that,' Judika cut across him.

'Cool. And no straying into dark magick either. Most hunters would not be very forgiving of that,' Judika nodded her head seriously.

'I had no plans to anyway. Grandma only taught me bright magick.'

'You could be a really useful asset in the hunting community with your level of knowledge, y'know - there's no reason to resort to stuff like this,' Sam held up the finger were a thin dusting of powder was still visible. 

'Yeah?'

'I think so.'

'Okay. You got yourself a deal,' Sam grinned appreciatively. 

'Cool,' he said again. 'Oh and one other thing... how do I reverse the spell on Romeo and Juliet?'

Judika just smiled, 'Easy.'

 

Sam made it back to the bunker without further incident.

Warily, he approached the corridor, half afraid that they might have busted open their doors in his absence. What he walked in on, was much worse. Splintered wood he could have dealt with, he figured but _this?_

' _...I'll lie you out flat on your back,_ ' Cas was saying in his gravelly voice. ' _Slowly slip your jeans down your legs and release your swollen cock from your boxers._ '

'Shit,' Sam muttered, not that either of the other men seemed to hear him.

' _I'll slick up my whole hand with my own saliva, licking over each individual finger until they're all thoroughly coated and wet. Then I'll take your thick aching cock in hand and move up and down, hard and fast... Meanwhile, as I watch you moaning and wriggling beneath me, I'll begin to slick up the other hand. Walk my fingers down past your balls and over your perineum,slowly, teasingly, until they make their gradual way down to the tight puckered skin which circles the opening of your hole..._ '

' _Oh,_ ' came the soft involuntary moan from Dean's room, where he was apparently still slumped up against the door. 

It seemed as though Sam had unwittingly walked into some kind of bizarre cross-corridor gay phone-sex type situation and he was suddenly overjoyed that they hadn't busted out of their rooms after all because god knows what he'd be baring witness to right now otherwise.

' _...then slowly, I'll allow one of my slicked up fingers to gradually make its way inside, just up to the first knuckle..._ ' Cas continued, his voice rough with sensuality. Sam listened on, paralyzed to the spot. ' _Are you imagining it, Dean?_ '

' _Yeah..._ ' came his brother's breathless response from the adjacent room.

'Shit,' Sam said again, seemingly frozen in place; half grossed out, half disturbingly fascinated.

' _Are you touching yourself? Tell me you're touching yourself._ '

' _I'm - uh... I'm touching myself, Cas..._ '

' _Where?_ '

' _I've - I've got one hand wrapped around my cock... thinking 'bout how good it'd feel to have you stroking me there..._ '

' _And the other hand?_ '

' _Um... I'm just starting to, uh... push a finger inside and oh..._ ' There wasn't enough bleach in the world, to erase the strangled moan from Sam's memory that came next from behind his brother's locked door. ' _...feels so good, Cas. Want you inside me... so - so bad!_ '

Feeling more than a little hot under the collar and completely sick to boot, Sam turned tail back out of the corridor, blushing furiously and promising himself that he would never let Dean know exactly what he had heard, even after the the spell was broken.

Sam let out a shuddering noise of disgust and marched purposefully back down the corridor, making as much noise as he could, stamping his feet all the way and calling out 'GUYS!' probably a lot louder than strictly necessary. 

All fell silent in the two aligning rooms and Sam hoped to hell that Dean was scurrying silently back into his jeans.

'Guys?' he said again.

'Yes, Sam?' Cas answered, sounding irrationally vexed but otherwise completely unaffected by their hastily abandoned activities.

'Uh... So, I've been back into town. We were walking past an occult store when you two figured there was no better time to start sucking face.' Sam quickly recounted what had happened at  _Bell, Book and Candle_ though the two men barely seemed interested. 'Uh... anyways... I've got the counter spell right here so... I'm just gonna go run a bath...' If either Dean or Cas thought Sam's sudden apparent desire for hot water and bubbles was strange, then neither of them said anything. 'Dean? You wanna go first?'

'No!' Came the disgruntled response from behind the closed door. Sam rolled his eyes. Poor guy probably needed a couple of minutes to clean himself up.

'Cas then?'

'If it will endear you to leave us alone in the same room together for more than five minutes... I'll do whatever you please, Sam...' Cas answered with badly concealed exasperation.  

'Right. Cas it is then.' Sam took off to the bathroom, running a bath of almost scalding hot water and filling it up with half a cup of pink Himalayan sea salt. Then he added a powder which Judika had made in front of him before he'd left the shop. She'd combined some herbs in a mortar and ground it up with a pestle whilst chanting an incantation over it. 

The air in the bathroom filled up with the sweet fresh aroma of peppermint, the woody, earthy, smoky scent of vetiver and the aromatic, almost apricot-like smell of agrimony.

Sam swished the water around, adding enough cold to make it just bearable to bathe in. Judika had been clear about this; the water must be as hot as possible for the counter-spell to be at its most effective.

When Cas entered the bathroom five minutes later, he was asked to strip naked whilst Sam turned away and to submerge himself completely in the water for at least ten seconds. This he did, with much moaning and grumbling about the 'near boiling' temperature of the water and the sheer futility of the whole thing. 

Sam handed him a towel from behind his back and Cas got out. When he turned to face him, he had the towel wrapped around his waist but every bare patch of skin had gone bright pink from the hot water.

'How're you feeling?' Sam asked warily.

Cas blinked at him. Sam waited for some big revelation. But it never came.

'I'm fine, thank you Sam. A little disorientated maybe... but I imagine that's more from the extreme heat of the water than anything...'

'And... Dean?'

'What of him?'

'How do you  _feel_ about him?'

Cas stared at Sam reproachfully, cocking his head slightly to one side and squinting slightly in confusion. 'The same as I  _always_ have,' he explained slowly, as though talking to someone very obtuse.

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. So Cas was back to normal at least... Now all he had to do was run another bath and convince Dean to get in.

Sam didn't dare let his brother come into contact with his friend, so he told Cas to go wait in the war room until it was over. 'And don't make a sound,' he added. 'I don't think he'll be able to restrain himself if he realizes you're in there.' Cas nodded seriously, in complete agreement and left whilst Sam prepared Dean's bath.

Dean reluctantly consented to his quick plunge, staying under for a good thirty seconds before gasping up for air. As he toweled off, Sam felt confidant that the his big brother would be feeling back to normal.

'All good?' he asked offhandedly, hoping to save Dean from as much embarrassment as possible.

Dean nodded curtly.

'Thank god for that...' Sam muttered. 'Oh and _you're welcome_ , by the way.' Dean didn't say anything but there was a determined glint in his eye just the same.

Sam left his brother to change back into his clothes whilst he went up to the kitchen. He felt ridiculously famished; it had been a _long -_ not to mention  _weird_ - kinda day. He had a vague idea of making some grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone. Sure that Dean and Cas would appreciate the gesture, he set to work grating up some cheddar. 

Twenty minutes later, Sam walked into the war room, balancing three plates of perfectly made grilled cheese which he promptly dropped. 'No!'

Dean and Cas were wrapped up in an intimate embrace; Cas sat back on the war room table in a relaxed position, whilst Dean straddled his hips. Lips locked firmly together whilst moving sloppily in tandem.

When neither man reacted to his outburst, Sam put his head in his hands, shaking it slowly with despair. 'For fucks sake,' he muttered to himself. 'Not again,' as he'd expected, there was no response. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong; maybe the water hadn't been hot enough, or maybe they hadn't stayed under for long enough, or maybe...

Sam made a quick call.

'It didn't work,' he ground out irritably, the second Judika answered. 'Dean's all over Cas like a bad rash! They won't stop and it's not even kissing anymore! It's basically foreplay!' he finished indignantly. 

'What did ya expect, doofus?' she said, sounding amused and Sam could well imagine her rolling her eyes again. 'The spell was meant to  _compel_ people to do something you already wanted to do but without too much forethought. Y'know, like when you're window shopping and see something you like... but then  _bam!_ Common sense kicks in and you're like - _I don't have enough cash for this; there's bills to pay and a baby to feed!'_

Slowly but surely it dawned on Sam exactly what Judika was trying to tell him. 'So... you're saying... they wanted this anyway... even before you're spell?'

'Even before my spell,' she confirmed as Dean and Cas continued to kiss a little too lovingly in the background. 'They've probably been madly in love for years but just didn't have the guts to do anything about it...' she explained patiently.

'Huh,' Sam muttered. 'I never... I never  _realized_...' he was sure Judika was rolling her eyes again.

'Well does it bother you?'

'No!'

'And are you happy for them?'

'If they're happy and this is really what they want... then of course I'm happy.'

'Then that's all that matters.' 

After saying goodnight, Sam hung up the phone. As he cleaned up the grilled cheese, he couldn't help glancing up every few seconds at the happily smooching duo. He had to concede, that Judika had a point: they really did look happy and that was freaking unusual in their lives - no small thing at all...

Sam smiled to himself as he headed back to the kitchen in search of more food. Maybe it was about time he gave those two some much needed privacy.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) please leave kudos and comments - always much appreciated. 
> 
> P.S. If this wasn't enough destiel for you, you can always have a look at some of my other fics or come check out my tumblr blog: [Once Upon A Destiel](http://onceuponadestiel.tumblr.com). Come say hi! 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
